Present invention generally is directed to apparatus and methods for smoking of food products and is more specifically directed to apparatus and methods for smoking white rice.
Smoked rice is a specialty food item for many ethnic consumers. Traditionally, Middle Eastern rice millers use traditional smoking techniques to smoke long grain aromatic rice, particularly Basmati Rice, which has been proven favorable for smoking.
This smoking process may take fifteen days, or more, and involve laying paddied rice (unpolished rice in husks) on shelves in a large smoking house which is built from clay or bricks. Fire pits are placed in the middle of, the smoke house and rice husks are set fire twice a day. The processing of the rice in this manner allows smoke to permeate the rice and give it a specific flavor.
The smoking process is done before de-husking of the rice primarily to prevent discoloration of the rice as well as prevent breakage. It is apparent that this traditional smoking process is both time consuming and costly.
The present invention provides for apparatus and method for smoking rice with a faster processing time while also preventing rice discoloration and breakage.
A method in accordance with the present invention for smoking rice comprises the steps of disposing de-husked rice into a plurality of porous holders and thereafter exposing the plurality of porous holders containing the de-husked rice to smoke at a temperature and humidity and for a period of time sufficient to impart a smoke flavor to the rice. Because the method in accordance with the present invention utilizes de-husked rice, smoked rice produced by the method of the present invention is processed in much shorter times.
More particularly, the step of disposing the de-husked rice includes disposing a portion of the rice into porous bags and thereafter exposing the bags to a temperature of between about 100xc2x0 and 130xc2x0 and a humidity of between about 10% to about 15%. Under these conditions the rice is smoked within a period typically less than about 5 hours. This is to be compared to the traditional rice smoking techniques hereinabove noted wherein 15 days or more is required to obtain a desirable smoked rice.
More particularly, the step of disposing de-husked rice into bags includes disposing sufficient rice into each bag in an amount enabling the bags to be flattened during smoke exposure. Preferably the bags are flattened to a maximum thickness of about 2 inches. It should be appreciated that the thicker the bag the more time is necessary for the smoking process. Preferably, in accordance with the method of the present invention the bags are disposed in a chamber into which smoke is introduced.
Apparatus in accordance with the present invention includes a supply of de-husked rice, a plurality of porous holders for containing portions of the supplied rice, a chamber for receiving the holders with the rice therein and a smoke generator for supplying smoke to the chamber.
Preferably, the porous holders comprise a plurality of woven bags and the smoke generator is disposed exterior to the chamber and connected thereto by a duct. The enables providing the smoke at a more controlled level.
In order to facilitate an expedited process in accordance with the present invention the apparatus in accordance with the present invention may include a plurality of open grid shelves disposed within the chamber for supporting each of the bags containing portions of rice. Preferably the rice, as part of the present invention, is long grained rice, such as, for example, Basmati Rice.
Air conditioning apparatus is provided and is operable for maintaining and/or circulating air at a humidity of between about 10% and about 15% at a temperature of between 100xc2x0 F. and about 130xc2x0 F. within the chamber. In addition, each of the bags has a volume for containing between about 5 lbs. and 50 lbs. of rice and each of the bags is sized and includes a quantity of rice for enabling each bag to be flattened on one of the shelves. As an example, a 40 lb. bag may have dimensions of about 17 inches by about 27 inches and flattened to a thickness of less than about 1 inch.